


Henry stickmin oneshots

by Catboy_Dmitri



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gay Stickmen (Henry Stickmin), M/M, One Shot Collection, Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catboy_Dmitri/pseuds/Catboy_Dmitri
Summary: Just a bunch of gay stickmin and straight stickmin doing shit in a bunch of different swag storys, trigger warnings will be hosted in front before the story starts.
Relationships: Burt Curtis & Sven Svensson, Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Dave Panpa & Rupert Price, Grigori Olyat/Dmitri Johannes Petrov, Randy Radman/Terrence Suave, Reginald Copperbottom & Right Hand Man, Thomas Chestershire/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

I’m gonna be doing a thing n writing stuff for my funky swaggy one shots , no nsfw or what not or anything thats incest or just straight up messed up.


	2. I’ll always be here for you. (Randy x Terrence)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings:   
> Character d*4th.  
> Mention of d*4th.  
> Implied d*4th.  
> S0bbing.  
> Overthrowing.  
> Nails digging into chest.  
> Illn3ss/sickn3ss.  
> M3nt4l illn3ss.
> 
> Basically it’s just Randy being sad and Terrence being like “nonono Randy ur cool don’t be sad bls”

I’ll always be here for you. 

(Rave Angst)

It was about 1 am. Terrence had awoken. He felt something poking at his chest, causing the instinct to wake up. Turns out it was just Randy’s nails, oddly enough..He decided to investigate. “Hey.. rands? You awake dork?” He tilts his head, lifting up Randy’s hat and softly ruffling their hair, knowing Randy enjoyed that.

No response. Terrence had figured out that Randy tended to shift and move a lot in their sleep, they weren’t still what so ever. But right now? Randy was as still as a pole. This led him to believe that Randy was faking being asleep. “Rands.. just speak up. I know you’re not asleep.” He was cut off by the sound of light sobbing. He felt his shirt get more soaked as the stabbing feeling worsened.

“Rands..?” He sits up and looks at his lover, confused. Randy had sat up as well, glasses still on as they sobbed. They looked at Terrence in hopes of figuring out something to say, but instead nothing came out. Just gasps and hiccups. 

“Randy.. it’s gonna be okay.. don’t worry.” Terrence held the other person close, stroking their back up and down as he pet their hair as gentle as possible. He softly hummed, cooing a small tune for the other persons delight. “Tell me what’s going on. What’s bugging you?..” Terrence furrowed his eyebrows as he spoke, very concerned for Randy.

“T-Terry.. I’m really scared..” they said, grabbing onto Terrence yet again and holding him in a tight grasp. They took off their glasses and kept crying, burring their face into Terrence’s shirt. “I’m scared that they’re gonna t-try and overthrow me. I don’t w-want that..” their speech was semi muffled due to the shirt, but still distinguishable. 

Terrence wiped away Randy’s tears, still humming a soft tune. He looked at Randy straight in their eyes, despite Randy not being able to see him. “They won’t overthrow you. Not on my watch. Also.. you look tired.. are you okay?” He placed a hand on the persons face. “You have black bags under your eyes, bad ones. Have... have you been sleeping at all all these nights..? Your eyes are so.. heavy. They don’t look cheery and lit what so ever. Have these thoughts been keeping you up..?”

Randy nods and sniffles, wiping their eyes again and nodding. “They have.. I haven’t slept in a week. I don’t know how I’m not dead. My blood pressures going crazy though and I feel sick..” they look at Terrence who had been identifying more and more details. “Huh.. I can really tell now looking deeper into it that you haven’t been sleeping... Rands.. the toppats love you. They won’t overthrow you. Besides even if they try and get rid of you I’m the next leader. And I know that if they do get rid of you, they’re gonna have a real hard time dealing with me. I won’t forgive them. You’ll be one of the first leaders to retire instead of being killed, I promise. Ignore the past and pave a new future dammit! You can be such an interesting and unique leader if you really try!” He places his hands on Randy’s shoulders and lightly shakes them.

Randy nods. “Thanks for the encouragement Terry.. I just.. don’t know anymore. But I’ll try and get better. I promise..” they laid down again and cuddled into the male. “Love ya’ Terry. You really made my day better. You know? I’m really gonna try and sleep today before somethin’ bad happens.. okay?”

Terrence let’s out a sigh of relief and nods. “Alright. Thank you.” And then, they both slept through the rest of the night. Shame it would be Randy’s last..

You didn’t hear it from me ;).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might make a part 2, this was so sad to write please


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chestick request woah!! Aka Thomas x Henry, what a pog!!

Thomas was sitting in the library, a soft and pleasant aroma soaring in the room. Thomas had smelled of baked sugar cookies, a very pleasant smell for a pleasant man honesty. He flipped through the book he was reading, eyes fixated on the words as he fixed his position in the lounge like chair. 

The pleasant aroma and quiet sound was suddenly broken by the sound of the door being slammed open, the smell of oil being covered up with a strong, very heavy cologne spread in the room. Thomas sighed, he knew that scent anywhere. It was Henry. He shut the book and placed it on his table, looking over at Henry. “Hello..Well you seem happy.” He says in a snarky voice. 

Henry storms over, sitting down on Thomas’s lap. Thomas was shocked by the sudden movement. He gulped and tilted his head. “Erm.. that was sarcasm. No need to be so feisty with me..” he sighs, scratching the back of his head.

“Thomas. I had to deal with another stupid mistake from one of My fathers raids. I’m sick and tired of picking up his mess. “ he grumbles, crossing his arms as Thomas holds him closely. 

“Henry..” he softly spoke, moving his hand up and down his back, trying to be as loving as possible. Who wouldn’t want a good cuddle from Thomas? He’s a rather sweet gentleman. “Calm down. No need to down talk your father in such a way. He cares about you, do you know this? He praised you oh so much. I was very young at the time yes.. but I semi understood. He loved you a lot. Try not to be so negative.. you’ll be the best leader we ever have, I know it.” He said as he nuzzled his face into Henry’s shoulder, softly cooing

Henry melted into the touch, softly sighing as he hugged back, craving this sort of affection. He smiled. “Thank you Thomas. What would I do without a lover like you?” He softly kissed him on the cheek, nuzzling his face into Thomas’s shoulder and passing out on the spot.

Thomas rolls his eyes and chuckles, rubbing his back. “Just like when you were younger, falling asleep in pretty much anyone who hugged you’s arms. Sigh. Sleep well then..” he kisses him on the forehead, still rubbing his back as he watched over the other male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look at the homosexuals being gay, what a rare occasion to see the lgbtq doing queer things /lh /j (I myself am mlm :D )

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
